


All of Me

by toesohnoes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't want to let Steve leave his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/19011915797/this-must-be-the-most-perfect-sight-in-all-the).

This must be the most perfect sight in all the world.

Steve is stretched out on his bed, a sea of warm skin and firm muscle. His lips are plump and tender from kissing and he gives wonderful little gasps with every movement that Tony makes. His body is wound so tight that Tony doubts if he’ll ever be able to get him to relax. He’s more than ready to try.

They’ve shed their shirts but their trousers remain on, although Tony fully intends to see to that before long. Right now, he is too busy watching every minute flicker on Steve’s face as he traces his way down his torso. “I wish you looked like this all the damn time,” Tony whispers. “On your back in my bed. It’s a good look for you.”

Steve starts to chuckle, but it fades away to a mindless moan as Tony’s hand cups between his legs. Through the denim of Steve’s jeans, he feels the outline of his cock straining against his hand. Steve swallows and presses his head back hard against the pillow. The line of his throat is strong and tempting; Tony wants to bite down on the exposed skin just to see how long a bite might last.

“I mean it,” Tony murmurs. “If you ever wanted to jack it all in, if you wanted to retire… I’d take care of you. That’s all I’m saying.”

Even that is saying too much, but with Steve so gone like this he feels like he can get away with it. Steve blinks groggily, but Tony grinds down with the heel of his palm and any response that Steve might have had seems to flood out of the window. Good. Tony likes him like this. When Steve is incoherent, he doesn’t baffle Tony nearly so much.

Arching into him, Steve pants his name. It’s a faint plea, enough to make Tony grin. He leans down to kiss Steve and taste that desperation on his lips. He needs Steve to be like this all the time. He needs him to be addicted to him.

It’s a greedy, selfish kind of love. Tony needs Steve to ache for him at all moments.

It isn’t fair. It isn’t right. Tony doesn’t feel guilty.

He kisses Steve while he works his jeans open with one hand, plunging deep into the heat of his underwear. Steve groans against him, surging up to take more of everything Tony has to offer.


End file.
